Sittin' on the dock of the bay
by Shangreela
Summary: Le Docteur et Ianto discutent


**Auteur :** _Lyly_[u]

**Bêta-lectrice :** Fire Serendipity

**Fandom :** Doctor Who/Torchwood

**Warning :** Janto Références

**Résumé :** Le Docteur et Ianto discutent.

**Sittin' on the dock of the bay…**

Assises devant la baie se tiennent côte à côte deux silhouettes masculines. Après un long moment de silence malaisé, celle de droite prend la parole.

« Et donc, comment ça va ?

- Ça va. Des aliens, des invasions, des fins du monde, des trucs non-identifiés à travers la Faille. La routine.

- Bien bien, très bien.

**...**

« Et vous ?

- 0h, vous savez… Des voyages dans le Temps, des mondes à sauver, l'Histoire à protéger, des invasions à repousser, et tout plein d'aliens. La routine aussi.

- C'est bien.

- Yep.

**...**

« Et sinon, Jack… ?

- Oh, il va bien. Toujours immortel, d'ailleurs…

- Hmm. C'est bien.

- Ça dépend des jours.

- J'imagine.

- Oui, j'imagine que vous imaginez.

**...**

Droite pose ses coudes sur ses genoux écartés et se frotte les mains avant de les presser l'une contre l'autre en une pose réflexive. Gauche observe du coin de l'œil ses longs doigts s'épouser les uns les autres élégamment, même pas jaloux. Puis Droite prend une grande respiration et débite la plus longue tirade que Gauche ait jamais entendue en un souffle :

« Je ne pense pas que je devrais vous le dire parce qu'il ne voudrait pas que je le fasse, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les règles sociétaires humaines de votre siècle et j'ai tendance à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas de toute manière, alors… Il vous aime beaucoup, vous savez.

- Pardon ?

- Jack. Il vous aime beaucoup.

- Oh. Eh bien, merci. De me le faire savoir.

Droite hoche la tête et continue de fixer l'eau morne.

**...**

« Moi aussi.

- Bien, bien. C'est très bien, deux personnes qui s'aiment bien réciproquement.

- Je suppose.

- Vous supposez ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une vraie relation.

Droite croise les doigts et tourna la tête vers Gauche, le contemplant avec une intensité proche de la férocité.

« Et pourquoi donc ?

Gauche lui lance un regard incrédule et hausse les sourcils, du genre « Vous rigolez ? »

« Parce qu'il vous aime !

Droite cille.

« Je m'excuse, j'ai dû mal entendre. Vous pouvez répéter ?

- Jack est amoureux de vous.

Droite fixe intensément son compagnon, puis réalise que

« Vous êtes sérieux…

- Encore assez, oui, répond Gauche d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Droite se redresse soudainement et jette un bras en l' l'observe, stupéfait, soutenir ses propos de grands gestes du bras.

« Oh, voyons, _bien sûr_ qu'il m'aime ! Je suis le dernier Seigneur du temps, je voyage dans une cabine de police anglaise qui traverse le Temps et l'espace ! Je leur montre les merveilles du monde passées, présentes et futures, extraterrestres ou humaines ! Je sauve les mondes et l'Histoire un arrêt sur trois et j'ai encore le temps de prendre le thé ! Je leur fais rencontrer leur idoles, découvrir d'autres civilisations, défaire des armées et affronter leurs peurs les plus profondes, je fais d'eux des êtres meilleurs que tout ce dont ils ont jamais pu rêver, _bien sûr qu'il m'aime_, _ils m'aiment __**tous**_ _!_ Sarah Jane Smith, Nyssa de Traken, Dorothy McShane, Rose Tyler, le Capitaine Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Donna Noble – et j'en passe, tous m'aiment ! Je suis _le Docteur_ ! Je suis hautement improbable, toujours stupéfiant et irrémédiablement formidable – en bref, intrinsèquement merveilleux évidemment qu'ils m'aiment ! Ils ne peuvent que m'aimer !

Soudainement Droite – le Docteur, cet être de fantasmes – semble rapetisser. Il repose ses coudes sur ses genoux, rassemble de nouveau ses mains et y dépose ses lèvres, puis sa joue alors qu'il se tourne vers son interlocuteur. Il le fixe du regard, contemplatif et émerveillé comme un enfant devant le sapin de Noël tout illuminé, avant de reprendre la parole bien plus doucement, tout doucement.

« Mais vous, Ianto Jones, _vous_… Quand le monde s'écroulait il pensait à vous, et à vous seul. Ianto Jones, répète-t-il en faisant rouler sa langue autour du nom.

- Il repartirait avec vous s'il le pouvait.

Le Docteur secoue lentement la tête et lui offre un de ces sourires qui lui ôte cent ans et vous donne l'impression qu'il vous _aime_ de tous ses cœurs, plus que tout aux mondes.

« Pourquoi repartirait-il avec moi, Ianto Jones, alors qu'il vous a vous ? Non Ianto, vraiment. Il ne repartira pas.

Ianto ne sait que répondre. Le Docteur a ce sourire en coin qui avait fait tomber des Reines à ses pieds.

« Alors dîtes-moi, _Ianto Jones_, connaissez-vous une certaine Martha Jones ? Une parente éloignée, peut-être ?

**... ... ...**

Une petite pièce sans grand intérêt, outre que calmer la jalousie d'un certain Gallois à l'égard d'un fameux Docteur…

J'ai adoré écrire la tirade du Docteur. Je crois même que je suis tombée amoureuse de certaines de mes tournures, je devrais m'inquiéter ?^^ Il se la pète grave quand même dedans x) mais il est juste comme ça x) Certes, ça ressemble plus à Eleven, mais Ten aussi, parfois (comme dans la Bibliothèque, ou Midnight, ou End of Time, où là c'est juste du génialisme puissance vingt-huit…) Huhuhu...

Reviews SVP, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)


End file.
